


Remote Control Blues

by orphan_account



Series: A little guiding hand [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discipline, Father-Son Relationship, Punishment, Spanking, belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt:</p>
<p>The  Sheriff  sighed.  He  liked  to  think  he  was  a  fair  person.  He  liked  to  think  he  gave  people  a  chance.  Probably  he  gave  his  boys  more  chances  than  they  strictly  deserved,  but  that  was  neither  here  nor  there  when  they  crossed  the  line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote Control Blues

Sheriff Stilinski liked to think he was a fair person. He especially liked to think he was a fair father. Firm, but fair. For example he let his son have friends over on a school night, he also expected those friends to be on their best behaviour, lest they face the consequences. 

He did not expect them to be tussling violently over the remote.

Stiles invited Isaac around straight after school figuring that in the few hours it would take for Scott to finish up at Deaton's they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Isaac was an ass without Scott as a buffer, but he was a generally tolerable ass. At least until Stiles found out that Isaac watched 'the Bold and the Beautiful'. Religiously.

And that's not happening, like at all.

"Give me the remote!" Stiles threw a particularly vicious elbow at Isaac's ribs.

"Fuck off Stilinski!" He replied, holding the remote out of reach.

They paused in their fighting when the TV flicked off. The Sheriff stood in front of the screen arms folded and unimpressed. "Boys." Was all he needed to say to get the duo scrambling to sit up right. "Stop fighting, share the TV. I have to get ready for work now, can you try not to kill each other when I leave?"

"Sure thing, Daddy-o."

"Yes, sir, Sheriff." Isaac replied, glad that the Sheriff was going to overlook the swearing.

The Sheriff went upstairs ignoring Stiles murmured 'dude you are not watching that crap'.

He showered and changed into his uniform and was debating with himself whether it was worth packing himself dinner from home or the hounding from Stiles he'd get for popping into the diner on his way to the station, when he heard an almighty crash from downstairs. "Everything okay down there?" He yelled, less concerned than he would have been if he didn't know there was a werewolf in the house.

"Er . . . yes?" Yelled back Stiles. 

"Whatever it was, clean it up."

"Okay!"

The Sheriff quickly finished getting ready and trawled down the stairs. He frowned out of habit at the two contrite boys standing behind the couch and noting the conspicuous absence of the grandfather clock in the living room. "What happened?"

"We were fighting over the remote . . . " Isaac started with a glance to Stiles.

"And?"

"And it kind of got out of hand?" Stiles finished with a wince.

The Sheriff raised an eyebrow. "Kind of?"

"It got out of hand." Stiles nodded reluctantly.

The Sheriff sighed. He liked to think he was a fair person. He liked to think he gave people a chance. Probably he gave his boys more chances than they strictly deserved, but that was neither here nor there when they crossed the line. "Trousers down, bend over the couch. Isaac give me your belt." Normally the Sheriff would use his own, but with all his work gear clipped to it, using one of the boys' is quicker. No sense being any later to work than he had to be.

They obeyed and the Sheriff folded the belt in half.

"Okay boys, we all know why you're here. Fighting is never acceptable and I told you both to quit it. Clearly that didn't get through to you. Hopefully this will."

He raised the belt and sent down the first crack to Stiles, who screwed his eyes shut with a grunt, and then to Isaac who grabbed hold of the couch pillow. 

He set down a blistering set of licks to both boys, stopping when they were both on the verge of tears. "You're both going to work off the money to fix the clock this weekend, I'll let Melissa know you're grounded here, Isaac."

"Yes, Sir." Isaac replied, trying not to squirm too much as the Sheriff carried out the last half of their punishment, focusing on his sit spots and tops of his thighs. He felt the tears drip hot down his face before he was overcome by sobs. The burn was intense and impossible to endure in silence, he took a fresh grip on the pillow, conscious of his claws, and howled pitifully as the Sheriff moved onto Stiles.

Stiles locked his ankles together to keep from kicking out as his Dad ramped up the pace of the spanking, pausing only to put a restraining hand on Stiles' back when he unconsciously squirmed out of position.

It was horrible and unending and he would never sit down ever again and suddenly it was over. His ass throbbed in time with his heartbeat and he couldn't quite bring himself to care that he'd been spanked in front of Isaac again. Stiles cried heavily and immediately moved a hand to rub his ass when he realized the spanking was over. Jesus that sucked.

The Sheriff laid the belt on the arm of the couch and gave the kids a couple of minutes to get themselves under control. "Alright boys, up you get."

They pulled their pants up and turned to meet the Sheriff, scrubbing at their eyes. He put a hand on each of their shoulders and continued speaking. "I don't want to do that again - do you?"

"No sir!" They replied vehemently.

"Then listen when I tell you things - fighting over a remote is such a silly thing don't you think?"

"Yes sir."

"Which reminds me, no TV tonight. You've lost that privilege for now - whingeing won't change my mind." Said the Sheriff over their groans. He looked at the time. "I have to get to work now. I'll see you tomorrow morning with my big list of chores."

They groaned again, but nodded. The Sheriff pulled them both in for a hug and set off to work.


End file.
